Rend moi Belle
by June Anderson
Summary: Lilly sans Tom, c'est rien. Tom sans Lilly, c'est pas possible. Elle avait toujours été son étoile, son ange, sa princesse, sa meilleure amie. Mais, parfois, mieux vaut ne pas espérer, parfois, mieux vaut ne pas prier. Oui, elle était belle, Lilly.


**Elle était belle, Lilly**

_Lilly Müller & Tom Kaulitz._

* * *

Les phrases en italiques sont des paroles de _Noch nicht tot_ de Panik.

Lilly est à moi.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

« Lundi, il déteste le lundi, comme tous les autres jours de la semaine. Il déteste aussi cette prof de math, qui lui parle dans un langage inconnu, tout comme il déteste sa prof de français, d'anglais, d'allemand, et tous les autres. Son regard se porte à l'extérieur, ou la pluie s'abat violemment dans la cour du lycée. Pluie glacial, glacial comme son cœur à cet instant. _Parfois, mieux vaut ne pas espérer_. Avait-elle le droit de partir ainsi ? Avait-elle le droit d'abandonner ? Avait-elle le droit de ne plus lutter ? Non, elle n'avait pas le droit, elle ne devait pas et pourtant. »

Deuxième semaine de décembre. L'hiver s'était installé progressivement, laissant tomber la neige timidement, elle recouvrait à présent le paysage de sa douce blancheur. La porte d'un hall d'immeuble claqua et un éclat de rire brisa le silence qui s'était installé depuis le matin même. _Nous ne sommes pas encore morts. Nous sommes encore ici.  
_

- Alors Tom Poulpe, qui court le plus vite maintenant ? Sourit une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds, légèrement bouclée.

- Ta triché ! Je ne peux pas courir avec mon appareil-photo.

- De toute façon, à chaque fois que tu perds, tu trouves toujours une excuse. La dernière fois, c'est parce que tu avais trop mangé.

- Mais c'était vrai ! J'avais vraiment trop mangé.

La jeune fille éclata de rire devant le mensonge de son meilleur ami, elle courait tout simplement plus vite que lui, et ce depuis toujours. Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, un petit sourire accrocher aux lèvres. _Parfois mieux vaut ne pas parler, Parfois mieux vaut simplement vivre !  
_

- Alors, on les fait ses photos ?

- Oui, monsieur le photographe ! À vos ordres monsieur le photographe !

- Idiote, sourit simplement Tom.

La jeune fille sourit de plus belle. Un sourire magnifique, tout comme elle. Lilly, une jolie petite fleur pleine de splendeur, après de dures épreuves. _Nous avons tellement traversé, __avons passé cette Guerre ensemble, nous avons ri, pleuré, crié_. Il y a des maladies qui changent toute une vie, des maladies qui vous donnent l'impression de survivre plutôt que de vivre. Des maladies qui peuvent vous détruire. Des maladies qui peuvent vous tuer. Mais pas Lilly, non, elle, elle s'est battue. Battue contre son cancer, battue pour vivre. Et Tom était là, à ces coter. Parce que Lilly sans Tom, c'est rien. Tom sans Lilly, c'est pas possible. _Nous ne sommes pas encore mort, Nous sommes encore ici.  
_

- Tom, je veux que tu me rendes belle !

- Mais tu es belle Lilly.

- Non, mais je veux dire, s'il devait m'arriver encore quelque chose ou quoi, je veux que tu me rendes belle. Je veux être plus brillante qu'une étoile.

- Tu es déjà la plus brillante des étoiles, dans mon cœur. Mais si c'est ce que tu veux, je te rendrai encore plus éclatante que la plus belle des étoiles.

- Merci Tom.

La jeune fille sourit à nouveau et s'élança dans la neige, le cœur plus léger.

- Aller Tom Poulpe ! Dégaine ton appareil-photo, je brille !

Elle tourna sur elle-même, riant à gorge déployée comme une enfant. Le visage rayonnant, elle regarda le jeune homme qui la bombarda de photo. Comme d'habitude, elle prit plusieurs poses, de la plus sérieuse à la plus idiote. Elle voulait à nouveau profiter de la vie, comme avant. _Parfois mieux vaut simplement vivre !  
_

[…]

L'obscurité c'était progressivement installer, obligent les deux ados à rentrer avant qu'il ne fasse trop noir. _Nous ne sommes pas encore mort, Nous sommes encore ici_. Ils traversèrent la rue, riant comme des enfants et rejoignirent leur immeuble. Lilly toussa à en cracher ses poumons et s'assit sur le banc enneigé, les larmes aux yeux.

- J'ai besoin de mes médicaments ! Lâcha-t-elle à bout de souffle.

- Je vais te les chercher, je me dépêche !

Tom s'engouffra dans l'immeuble, montant les marches deux à deux. Le cœur battant la chamade, il ouvrit la porte de chez Lilly, posa son appareil-photo sur la table, attrapa la boîte de médicaments poser sur celle-ci, salua rapidement la mère de la jeune fille et descendit tout aussi vite. Il s'élança dans la neige, mais Lilly n'était plus sur le banc où il l'avait laissé. Elle c'était surement lever pour marcher un peu, comme souvent lors de ses crises de toux.

Avant qu'il n'est le temps de se poser plus de questions, un crissement de pneu attira son attention. Comme dans un film au ralenti, il vit la voiture percuter de plein fouet la jeune fille, qui s'écrasa au sol. Sous le choc, il lâcha la boîte de médicament qui tomba dans la neige et se précipita vers la jeune fille.

- LILLY ! Hurla-t-il à s'en déchirer les poumons.

Le cœur battant, il courut vers elle, les larmes aux yeux. Ne meurt pas Lilly pensa-t-il jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Ne meurt pas. La voiture fit une marche arrière et repartit à travers la nuit sans s'occuper le moins du monde de la jeune fille.

- Lilly ! Cria-t-il à nouveau en se laissant tomber sur le sol à ces coter.

Ses genoux heurtèrent violemment le macadam recouvert de neige et il prit sa main dans la sienne. Elle était déjà tellement froide. _Parfois, mieux vaut ne pas espérer, Parfois, mieux vaut ne pas prier.  
_

- Ne meurt pas Lilly ! Je t'en prie, ne meurt pas.

Des larmes dévalèrent sur ses joues et son cœur se serra, comme s'il était sur le point d'imploser à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Lilly ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

- Tom… Souffla-t-elle

- Je suis là Lilly, je suis là.

La respiration de la jeune fille était saccadée, elle ne tiendrait surement plus longtemps. Les pleurs de Tom redoublèrent d'intensité. Elle n'avait pas le droit de partir ! Pas après toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait dû surmonter ! Elle ne devait pas abandonner, elle devait lutter. Lutter pour vivre ! _Parfois, mieux vaut ne pas espérer.  
_

- Lilly, je t'en prie, pleura Tom, me laisse pas ! Accroches-toi !

De sa main libre, il lui caressa les cheveux pendant que les quelques personnes qui avaient assisté à la scène appelée les secoures. Il retira sa veste et la déposa sur le corps froid de sa meilleure amie.

- Je vais mourir, Tom.

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Tu ne peux pas mourir, pas maintenant !

Tom lui repris la main et la serra un peu plus fort dans la sienne comme pour lui transmettre un peu de chaleur.

- Reste avec moi ! Tu vas t'en sortir. Tu as toujours été forte Lilly ! Tu ne peux pas abandonner, pas comme ça ! Je t'en supplie, reste avec moi ! On a traversé tellement de choses ensemble, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Bats-toi Lilly ! Je t'en supplie, bats toi !

Au loin, la sirène de l'ambulance se fit entendre dans le silence de la nuit. Laissant une lueur d'espoir dans le cœur du jeune homme. Peut-être qu'ils arriveraient à temps, pour la sauver.

- Tom… Il est trop tard. Souffla Lilly qui sentait les battements de son cœur ralentir. Je vais mourir.

- NON ! Hurla Tom. Ne m'abandonne pas Lilly ! Reste avec moi !

-Tom Poulpe…

- Lilly, ne m'abandonne pas…

La jeune fille respira difficilement, bientôt, elle ne respirerait plus. Elle essaya de serrer la main de son meilleur ami, mais elle n'avait plus assez de force. Il était trop tard.

- Je brille, souffla-t-elle en souriant, pour la dernière fois

- LILLY ! Hurla Tom dans un cri de désespoir. LILLY !

Mais la jeune fille ne bougeait plus, à présent son cœur c'était arrêter, à tout jamais. Tom laissa son chagrin prendre le dessus et il éclata en sanglots, la tête sur le ventre de celle qui avait été tout pour lui. Lilly, sa Lilly, son étoile, son ange, sa princesse. Sa meilleure amie.

Le temps n'avait plus aucune importance à présent. Rien ne serait plus jamais pareil maintenant. Lilly était partie. Lilly n'était plus là. Et sans Lilly, la vie était fade, sans saveur. Invivable.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il quand il sentit qu'ont l'éloigner du corps à présent glacé.

Oui, la vie ne serait plus pareille, mais il vivrait, pour elle, pour honorer son souvenir, pour la porter jusque dans l'éternité.

-Lilly est morte, s'entendit-il dire quand la mère de la jeune fille l'eut rejoint en entendant tout ce bruit.

Le dire à haute voix était encore plus déchirant et il pleura à nouveau, parce qu'il avait mal. Mal au cœur, mal à l'âme. Plus rien autour de lui n'avait d'importance, il n'entendait plus rien, ne voyer plus rien mise à part le corps de Lilly, embarquer dans l'ambulance. Lilly, petite Lilly.

Lundi, il déteste le lundi, comme tous les autres jours de la semaine. Il déteste aussi cette prof de math, qui lui parle dans un langage inconnu, tout comme il déteste sa prof de français, d'anglais, d'allemand, et tous les autres. Son regard se porte à l'extérieur, ou la pluie s'abat violemment dans la cour du lycée. Pluie glacial, glacial comme son cœur à cet instant. _Parfois, mieux vaut ne pas espérer_. Avait-elle le droit de partir ainsi ? Avait-elle le droit d'abandonner ? Avait-elle le droit de ne plus lutter ? Non, elle n'avait pas le droit, elle ne devait pas et pourtant.


End file.
